She Was
by Elusive16
Summary: After Elsa is in an accident, Anna has to try and live without her one true love. Can she go on without her, or will she let her sorrow consume her?
1. Oh, The Memories

**AN: Yo, I am Elusive**. **This is my first fic, so go a little easy (not too easy though..)** **I've been writing this for... about 2 months** a **nd I feel like I need a second pair of eyes if I wanna keep this story going at a steady pace, so if anyone would like to be a Beta, I'd appreatiate the help**. A **nyway, on with the story***

Chapter One: Oh, The Memories

The day of the accident was definitely the worst day of my life. I was watching TV, waiting for Elsa to come home from the store, when I got the call from her parents that would change my life.

"Elsa was in an accident..." her mother said her voice shaky and laced with sorrow "and they don't know if she'll pull through."

All I could do was stand there, phone in hand fighting back the tears.

"Where is she?" I asked shakier than I had expected.

"She's at St. Johns. Agdar is still there if you want to go keep him company, I couldn't stay. Having to see her like that..." She took a shaky breath "I just couldn't stay."

That night as I arrived at the hospital, her father was sitting in a chair, face in his hands and he was shaking with sobs. I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me eyes red and face wet.

"She's...gone."

And at that exact moment, the whole world seemed to slow down. Everything became dull, colors faded, sounds dampened, smells were less fragrant. I ran down the hall after asking "Which room?" and ran into the room they had Elsa in. As soon as I saw her prone form laying in the hospital bed tears welled up in my eyes. I walked over to her placing my hands on each cheek "No... No, Elsa" I choked out as tears ran down my face. A nurse had come in and was asking me questions but I couldn't hear her. I was lost in Elsa's beautiful face, imagining it smiling at me hearing Elsa's wonderful voice say "It's okay... I'm alive. Just a little dinged up." But it never happened. She just laid there cold as ice. The nurse grabbed my shoulder. Slowly I turned towards her and broke down, dropping to the floor and I sobbed.

Now, a month later, I'm at the funeral of the only woman I ever loved trying my hardest not to cry, and clinging to Kristoff like my life depended on it, which at the time, it probably did... As I sit here Elsa's father delivers a speech, one last goodbye to his only daughter and I can't help but remember the first time we met.

January 11 2005*

It was mid winter, about ten years ago, I was 13, in 7th grade, being bullied. As usual, it was Hans the oh so stereotypical bully trying to take my lunch money. But today, I was mad. My mom and dad were fighting, again, and it always infuriated me. So instead of submitting I said "No it's my money. Get your own." Hans didn't like that. He shoved me up against the wall raising his fist. I closed my eyes so tight that the muscles in my face hurt, but then the pressure of Hans pushing against me let up and I hear a meaty thud on the wall next to me and a girl harshly whispered "Listen up you little shit, If you ever bother this girl again, I will kick your ass to the moon."

As I opened my eyes I was graced with the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Big pale blue eyes, skin almost as white as snow, the faintest little freckles dusted across the bridge of a nose, the most beautiful blonde hair practically blinding me in the sunlight. And Hans running away scared as Hell. She was smiling a little and she said something, but I was so lost in those mesmerizing blue orbs that I couldn't hear her voice, couldn't feel her slowly lifting me from the floor, but I did notice the look of concern in her eyes when I didn't answer "Uh- I um- sorry gotta go" I run a few feet down the hall stop, and yell "Thanks" and I was off again.

As I ran down the hall I was sure I'd never see the girl again. I didn't expect her to sit with me at lunch time that day. Or the next. Or for the rest of the year, until she went off to highschool. We hung out all that summer but then, when it ended, I almost never saw her. She had too much school work, she even got a job mopping the floor at some grocery store. We didn't talk for two years after that, but that's a different story...

Present*

Her father had finished his speech and everyone was going up to say their own personal goodbyes. I sat and waited for my row to go up, and as I did I continued to reminisce.

January 11 2005*

It was lunch time and I had walked into the cafeteria, still thinking of that blonde girl who had saved me from another beating. She was clearly older, maybe by a year or two. She was taller, had less childish features and she had already began developing breasts. As I walked through the lunch line, I saw her. She was walking towards me.

 _Oh my God! She's walking towards me!_

I was beginning to panic when she walked up and gave me the sweetest smile ever "Hi".

I was lost.

 _Why is she talking to someone like me? Just boring old Anna?_

"Wha- Hi me?"

She nods.

"Oh- uh- Hi?" I wave awkwardly.

The second she giggled at my awkwardness, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this blonde girl.

 _But I don't even know her name! I should figure it out._

We leave the lunch line and walk over to my table.

 _Oh my god she wants to sit with me!_

Once we're seated I clear my throat to get her attention "My names Anna by the way."

She smiles that beautiful smile "Elsa."

I smile like an idiot "Well it's nice to meet you, Elsa."

She nods, still smiling "Like wise, Anna."

And of course, after about 5 minutes of conversation, I'm rambling like an idiot...

"Whats your favourite food? Mines chocolate. I LOOOOOOVE chocolate. To me it's like the fifth major food group. Although I think it would count as dairy, but whatever! Do you like chocolate? You look like someone who would like chocolate. OH! We should go get chocolate together some time! That would be great! We could totally go on a chocolate date!" I instantly slapped my hand over my mouth after uttering the word 'date'.

"Uh- that's not quite what I meant. Not a date, but like we could go get some chocolate sometime..." I trailed off, face as red as my hair.

Elsa just smiled that sweet smile "I would love that."

As we continued to talk I found out that she was 14, and it was her last year in middle school. That made me a little sad, but I figured it wasn't something to dwell on. I found out she loves winter and just about everything cold, at which I suggest that for our 'chocolate date' we go get Ice cream. Then I found out she's an only child to a rich family somewhere in the northern part of the state. I asked why she wanted to come to public school if she was rich she just grinned and said "So I could meet you" and then she winked. I blushed, again, making me look like a tomato.

We kept talking for the next ten minutes until the bell rang and we had to move to our next class. Elsa waved as she walked away "I'll see you later."

Present*

I didn't realize that I was next in line to 'talk' to Elsa until Kristoff nudged me and whispered something I think was supposed to be supportive or encouraging, but I didn't hear it.

I'm not ready. I don't want to admit that the love of my life is gone. That she isn't coming home with me. That we aren't going to cuddle all night. I don't want to admit she's gone. But she is. And I have to do this if I want to get out of this stuffy place full of tears and sorrow. So I walk up to her open casket and look at her beautiful peaceful face and I break down. I throw my arms around the corpse before me and begin to sob uncontrollably. Up until her mother, Idunn, came and she gently lifts me from Elsa's still form and embraces me in a tight hug. I bury my face in her chest and continue to cry. She lightly runs her hand over my hair, and I feel her tears land on the top of my head, but I don't care. I actually enjoy it. It's nice. She's the mother I always wanted. Caring and loving. No matter what.

I remember when I came out to my mother in 8th grade. She was less than happy. Kept saying something about how she wouldn't have grandchildren. But, that wasn't a memory I wanted to get into right now, for it would only make my crying worse. After I gain some of my composure, Idunn let me go and Kris stepped forward concern in his eyes, but I waved him away. I walk back to Elsa and look down at her again smiling and wiping the tears from my face, and begin 'talking'.

 _Hey, Els. It's me, Anna. I just want to tell you... That I love you. So much._

I wipe the tears welling up as I imagine her saying "I love you, too" and continue.

 _I hope that you're happy, where ever you are. It's not too great here… I miss you. I wish I hadn't let you go. I wish I had held you just a bit longer before you left, then maybe you would've missed the car, maybe you'd still be here..._

Instead of continuing with the sad train of thought I decided to remember happier times.

 _Hey, do you remember our first date?_

January 20 2005*

It was a cold winter day and we were sitting at my house sharing a tub of chocolate Ice cream. Mom always worked late, and my dad hasn't been around in a couple years. We had talked about all sorts of things. Our favorite colors (Hers is blue), our favorite type of music (Surprisingly punk rock, I thought she seemed like more of a pop kinda person), and we started to talk about our families.

"Me and my mom were close once. You had to use a crowbar to pry me off of her, I never wanted to leave her side. Then she told me she was pregnant. I was so excited! I couldn't wait to have a little sibling to play with. But then three months in, she lost the baby..." I trailed off with a sad expression and Elsa put her hand on my shoulder "I always thought it was my fault, for wanting it so bad. My mother was devastated, and she grew... distant. She didn't even talk for a month" a single tear rolled down my face, Elsa reached over and wiped it away, smiling a sad, apologetic smile. She pulled back "Let's talk about something else."

I sniffle "Okay..." i said as I wipe away the tears.

"So, Anna. How are you doing at school?" she askes

"I suck at math... I can't sit still long enough to pay attention in class."

"Well, if you need help, Anna, I'm always available" she smiles and takes a bite of ice cream.

"Oh, no I couldn't ask you for help" she shrugs, eating more ice cream "Plus I'm not a good learner. You'd need aloooot of patience to deal with me" I scooped up some ice cream and shoved it in my mouth.

"Trust me. I have a lot of patience" she smiles.

I shift my weight in the chair, making it lean forward on the front two legs to try and get the napkins on the other side of the table, but I lost balance and the chair falls out from under me with a loud BANG and I don't have enough time to put my feet under me and I fall to the floor.

Elsa was up in seconds "Oh my gosh, Anna! Are you okay?"

I laugh at myself "Yeah I'm fine."

She smiles "Oh, good" then she helps me to my feet "Well, it's kinda late so I should go" She says still holding my hand.

I slowly let go and pick up the chair.

"Okay. Will I see you tomorrow?"

She gives me a peck on the cheek "Yes" and then she leaves me there, a red stuttery mess.

Present*

I sniffle, and wipe more tears away before they can land on the paler than pale girl laying before me.

 _Ya know... I was going to propose, when you got home but I can already guess your answer, and I spent all that money. I want you to have it._

I pull a black box out of my pocket and open it up to reveal a silver band with three saphire blue stones in the center. The silver wrapped around the stones in a rope like pattern.

 _Isn't beautiful, hun? Almost as beautiful as you._

I pull the ring out with a shaky hand, a new flood of tears coming.

 _I hope my guess was right or this would be really awkward._

I chuckle to myself and put the ring on her finger.

 _I love you._

I kiss her on the forehead and Idunn walks over and gasps "Anna, that's beautiful" and I let go another wave of tears clinging to Idunn.

"I- I m-m-miss her s-s-s-s-so much" I say between sobs.

"We know sweetheart" It was Agdar "we miss her too." His voice was shaky and he came over and joined the hug.

"And we're here for you, if you ever need to talk about it. About anything." Idunn said sadness laced in her voice.

"Th-th-thank you." I say and calm down a little.

"Here, come sit with us. You are part of the family now" Agdar says with a sad smile.

As I pass Kris, I give him a big hug, the large blonde man wrapped me up a lifted me a few inches off the ground. He'd been my rock for the last month, never leaving my side, always making sure I was eating and getting enough sleep. He was the best friend I could ask for.

We walk over and sit down. As we sit and wait for the other 50 or so people to have their alone time with the beautiful angel in the coffin, I continue with the happy memories.

May 25 2005*

After our 'chocolate date' we hung out all the time for the next 4 months. Mostly at my house and school. But as summer approached Elsa asked something I wasn't really expecting "Do you wanna come over to my house?"

I was excited. And nervous.

 _What if her parents don't like me? What if I make a total fool of myself?_

"Hey, it's okay. I know they'll love you."

 _Oh crap! Was I thinking out loud?_

Elsa smiled "Yes."

I blushed out of embarrassment "Yeah-uh- sure we can hang out at your house. What time?"

"How about right after school? I just figured it'd be easier if you just got on the bus with me" she said shyly.

I smiled "Okay. It's a date." And winked at her. At this point I had started having feelings of wanting to be more than friends with Elsa. I also had googled some things. Like "How to know when a girl likes you" that sort of stuff. Well it was kind of helpful, and me being ever out going I would mercilessly flirt with the beautiful almost 15 year old.

After school we got on the bus and went to her house. When we showed up, my jaw hit the floor. Even though it was close to summer, being so far north, there was still some snow on the ground, but that was hardly the first thing I noticed. Her house was HUGE! I had seen mansions before on TV, and none of them looked that big. It was practically a castle! Elsa put a hand under my chin and closed my mouth.

"Oh my God, Els! This place is freaking GIANT! It's like a little castle! I didn't even know there were any houses this big in Michigan!"

"Well... technically we're in Canada..." Elsa said sheepishly.

"C'mon lets go inside!" I yelled excitedly.

Elsa grabbed my hand and we ran to the front door of the castle like house and we pushed our way through.

"My parents won't be home until morning so you'll have to wait to meet them. But that just means we can do whatever you want to do" She smiled and we ran up the stairs. We ran past some bikes and I stopped dead and still as a statue while Elsa kept going. She was pulled back by my iron grip on her hand and almost fell "Anna, What th-"

"Lets ride these!"

"Where would we go? There's only woods around us."

"Lets just ride 'em in here!"

"Anna we ca-"

"You said we could do anything I want. And I want to ride bikes around the halls!" I say excitedly.

Elsa sighs, a small smile on her face "Okay."

I yelp and jump around happily and drag Elsa over to the bikes resting on the wall. I grab one and jump on peddling down the hall.

Then I turn around and yell "Elsa! Watch this!" I pedal back down the hall then I jump up and stand on the seat of the bike, balancing on one foot "Ta-daaaAAAAAH!" I rode the bike too far and went tumbling down the stairs.When everything stopped spinning I felt arms under me. I opened my eyes to see a set of knights armor. "Thank you, fair knight." I say and pat the hollow suit on the chest then jumped off as Elsa raced down the steps.

"Anna! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I hugged her tight "Elsa chill okay? I'm fine. This nice knight caught me" I pointed at the suit of armor and giggled.

"Oh thank god! I thought you got hurt or knocked out because you didnt answer me when I yelled.." She trailed off sadness in her voice "I couldn't bear it if you got hurt, Anna. Please try to be more careful?"

I chuckled and hugged her tighter "Of course."

We continued to ride the bikes around her house until the maids yelled at us for making a mess.

So we went to her room around 10 o'clock and got ready for bed.

"So do you have a couch somewhere or extra blankets for the floor...?" I asked as I looked around.

"Oh, psh, Do you see the size of my bed. We can share" I blushed at the thought of sharing a bed with the beautiful girl. "But if it makes you uncomfortable I c-"

"No, no. I just.. Oh fuck it." I shrugged and climbed on her bed.

"Did you just say 'fuck'?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

"My parents won't even let me say crap... " she said.

"My parents don't really let me swear either... But I usually do it when I'm out with friends and stuff since they can't yell at me. Try it, it's not like you'll get in trouble" I replied.

"Hmm... shit. " she said quietly, which caused me to burst out laughing.

"There ya go! Freeing isn't it??" I say with a smirk.

"You're damn right about that, Anna." She replied, a smirk of her own growing on her face.

She climbed into the bed next to me after we were dressed in our night wear. As she turned the light off I turned to face her back, and realized she had the same idea. Our eyes met and I swear her iris' glowed. We laid there, looking into each others eyes just enjoying the moment.

"Night, Elsa. Love you" I had meant it as a platonic gesture. That was the first time I told someone besides my parents that I love them.

Elsa's eyes went wide and then she relaxed and whispered "I love you, too" and then we both rolled over and went to sleep.

Present*

I wipe my eyes as I exit the church with the Lawrences. I'm going to go stay with them for awhile. I won't be able to go back to mine and Elsa's apartment without crying my eyes out. I ask Kris if he could swing by and grab Olaf, poor cat doesn't even know what's goin' on...

The drive there was relatively quite, aside from the sounds of the car going over bumps.

As we pull up to the house and park I grab my things and I go straight to Elsa's room. And the second I open the door the emotions hit me, like a hard slap to the face leaving me crying and in pain.

 _Why did I think this was a good Idea?_

 _This is where we fell in love, where we would cuddle all night._

 _Where we first made-_

The rest of my thought is cut off when I begin to cry. I walk over to the bed me and Elsa shared for three years. Where we would laugh together, cry together. I grab the stuffed polar bear I had given her, curl up with it and cry myself to sleep, my last thought being the same as the first night I spent here.

 _I love you, Elsa._


	2. Sorrow and Lonliness

**AN: Yo, we're back with a new chapter. This took a little longer then I had planned. I will *hopefully* be able to post a new chapter every 2 weeks, but no promises...Also I'd like to thank the two people who favorited and Followed this. I was totally blown away that anyone enjoys my writing. I know you must hear it, or well... read it, all the time, but its true. I literally screamed when I saw those two favourites. Anyway, you didn't come here to listen to me bable, on with the story.**

Chapter 2: Sorrow And Loneliness

Two Months Later*

I woke up and saw her laying next to me. I smile to myself.

 _It was all just a horrible dream._

I reach my arm out and wrap it around her. She hums happily and rolls over to face me. I'm practically shaking with anticipation, waiting to see those beautiful blues for the first time in three months. Just as her eyelids begin to open, a shrill noise pierces through the silence.

I open my eyes (though I distinctly remember them being open already) and look over next to me, the bed was devoid of the goddess that used to occupy the other side. I shut off the alarm clock still blasting noise and sit up, putting my head in my hands, letting out a small cry.

After a moment of silently sobbing, I wipe my eyes and lay back down, wanting to go back to sleep just to see her smile at me. But I can't so I begrudgingly get out of bed and get ready for the day. I started going back to work half-way through the second month. I work at a little diner in Flint, Michigan, also where my apartment is, which I just moved back into. Last night was the first night back in the little home me and Elsa used to share. It might hurt, all the memories we've made here, but I won't move out. I don't want to forget. I want to remember all the good times we had...

I'm currently at work, having just opened up. Today is Monday, and since everyone is trying to recover from the weekend, they don't really have time for breakfast, so it's gonna be a pretty slow day. I sigh and lean against the counter. Rapunzel should be coming in soon. She lives 45 minutes from the diner, so she usually gets here later then I do. I sigh again and lay my head on the counter, bored out of my mind.

I've been pretty lonely lately, even though I've been surrounded by people. I know I know it's a little cliche but what can I say, just 'cause its a cliche, doesn't mean its not true. But its all 'normal' apparently. I'm just sad and lonely, have been for a month. The first month I was just numb, trying to process the fact that Elsa really was gone. It was a little much to deal with on my own. But I guess thats kinda my fault, since I'm the one that ignored everybody.

Ya know there was a time, when we were younger, that Elsa had ignored me? Oh wait, you wouldn't know would you... since I haven't told you yet... Well I'm gonna tell you now.

August 31 2009*

I had just started freshman year in high school. Me and Elsa had stayed in contact all during 8th grade, but we didn't hang out much. And by 'much' I mean, not at all. It's not that she didn't want to, she was just busy. All the time. I only had to wait a few days before I totally understood, since I'd be buried in homework soon enough. I got to school, a little nervous. And excited. I love people. People are amazing, I just want to meet them all, find out their stories, tell them mine, make so many friends that I would need awhole castle to be able to have a sleepover. Which was my goal going into this school, but I was scared. What if they think I'm too talkative, or loud, or that just my presence is annoying? It was okay, though, because I still had Kris and Elsa. We had made so many plans over the last school year, that I couldn't wait to see either of them. I walked into the school, a small smile on my face. Suddenly, I was lifted, and crushed in a bear hug, and I knew exactly who it was.

"K-K-Kristoff c-can't b-breathe."

The big blonde boy set me down "Oh, quit being over dramatic, red."

I punched his shoulder, then gave him a tight hug "I missed you."

He squeezed "I missed you too."

Me and Kristoff had become friends way back in 2nd grade. We even did the "blood brother/blood sister" thing where you cut your hand, then hold the cut hands together, and kinda like, swap some blood. It hurt like hell, and the scars are still visible, even today. He had just moved back to Michigan after living in Ohio for 3 years

Anyway, back to the story.

When me and Kristoff separated, I excuse myself to the bathroom. After leaving the stall I went to walk towards the sink, and bumped into somebody. "Oof!" I stepped back, looking at the ground, muttering a sorry.

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault" Wait... I know that voice.

I look up and my face hurts from the huge smile that stretches across it as I look at her in her All Time Low t-shirt, black skinny jeans and combat boots.

"Elsa!" I almost scream as I wrap her up in a hug.

But she doesn't return it.

"Do I know you?"

I let go "Yeah, it's me. Anna."

"I don't know an 'Anna'."

"I just talked to you yesterday..."

"I don't remember that."

I am completely heart broken. How can she not remember me? We just talked yesterday. And we have been friends for two years. I mutter a quick sorry and run out of the bathroom, tears in my eyes, and sorrow in my heart.

Little did I know, that as I left, Elsa also began to cry.

Present*

Punz finally walks into the diner. I smile at her and she smiles back. I walk over and lean my forehead against her back and sigh.

"I'm sooooo bored, Punzy." I say, slightly aggravated.

"I'm sorry, traffic was crappy."

"Its okay. That nice old man, Reggie, came in earlier and we had a nice little chat."

"So, me, Kris, and Merida are gonna head over to the Duckling later, wanna come?"

I nodded, basically just rubbing my head on her back "I'm gonna stop and visit Elsa after work, then I'll be over at your place, okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

Usually what we did was we'd all meet at Rapunzels house, then go out and all walk back and crash at her place. Sometimes Punz stays a little longer, so she can walk home with Flynn.

The bell over the door jingled, signaling someone just walked in "Good morning! I'll be with you in a minute" I said as I went over and grabbed the coffee pot.

Later*

Our shift just ended, and I'm on my way to Elsas grave. I pulled into the dirt driveway of the cemetery, in northern Michigan, driving about halfway down the dirt path. I park the car and sit for a moment just... thinking. I haven't been here since the day she was buried...

I slowly get out of the car and make my way through the graveyard. I pass several gravestones, before getting to Elsa's. Theres a bundle of flowers resting on top, most likely from Idunn. I stand there for a minute, reading the headstone over and over again.

"Here lies Elsa Lawrence, beloved daughter and friend. May she rest in peace."

I sniffle, wiping a tear away from my eye.

 _Hey, Els. It's been awhile..._

I reach behind me, grabbing the white rose I bought before coming to the cemetery.

 _I brought you this. A white rose. Your favourite._

 _There really isn't anything that's happened in the last couple months._

 _I moved back into our apartment after living with your parents for a couple weeks._

 _I miss you._

 _Most of all_ _I miss hearing your voice. I used to call your number just to hear your voicemail, until they shut your phone off._

 _I really miss you singing to me._

June 13 2011*

By the end of my sophomore year, me and Elsa had been together for a couple of months, she was still feeling bad about having ignored me for so long, so she always found ways to make sure that I knew that she loved me. She had sang to me, which was one of the things she did. And she did it alot.

Elsa had told me that she had something special planned for after school. So, after the last bell rang, I ran out to her car, extremely excited for whatever she had planned. When I got to her car, she was leaned up against it, donning her favourite black Greenday shirt with the albumcover for American Idiot on it, with a black skirt, black and white striped leggings and the black combat boots she always wore. She was smiling at me as I walked over, giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey, snowflake. Ready to go?" she asked, smile still plastered on her face. I nod and we walk around the car, Elsa opening the passenger door for me.

We pull up to the woods, about ten minutes away from the school, and park near a path that leads through the trees. I exit the car, looking over at Elsa in confusion.

"C'mon, I've got something to show you." she said excitedly. She grabbed my hand, and we were off, running through the woods.

We stopped after coming out of the thick forest into a clearing with a blanket in the middle of the sunny, treeless stretch of land. I gaped at the peaceful beauty of the clearing and couldn't help but think that Elsa was a romance god or something. She giggles at my reaction and brings me over to the blanket. We lay on the blanket, looking up at the clouds and start pointing out all the different things that the clouds look like for hours. It was nearing night, the sun just starting to set.

"That one looks like an eagle" I said pointing at the cloud I was talking about.

"That one looks like you" Elsa points to what could be classified as a 'normal' cloud, with the sunset colors shining in it.

"How?" I ask.

"It's bright, beautiful and makes me smile." She said with a big smile. I blush a bright red, and look over at her. She leans in and gives me a kiss. Her lips are soft as silk and taste like mint. She pulls away, smiling at me and sitting up. I watch as she stands up.

"I'll be right back." she said and took off into the woods. She came back 10 minutes later, her Ipod in hand.

"C'mere, Anna." my beautiful girlfriend said, and motioned for me to go over to her. I obeyed and walked over. She began to play a song on her iPod and she stuffed it in her pocket. Then she grabbed my waist and pulled me in close, and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders linking my hands together behind her head as a slow piano began playing. Then more music started, along with the lyrics.

"I text the postcard I sent to you

Did It go through?

Sendin' all my love to you"

Elsa sang along to the song, and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. She sounded like an angel. I rested my head on her chest and closed my eyes, as she pulled me closer and rested her head on mine, holding me tight.

"My beating heart belongs to you

I walked for miles 'til I found you

I'm here to honor you

If I lose everything in the fire

I'm sendin' all my love to you."

Elsa rocked us back and forth as she sang to me. We stayed like that, even after the song ended, just holding eachother and rocking back and fourth. Then Elsa moved back a little, still holding me, then kissed me sweetly.

"Els... That was beautiful" I say as I kiss her again.

"But, not as beautiful as you." she said with a grin.

Present*

That was the first time Elsa sang to me, and it was when I really knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the beautiful blonde.

I sat there, on the ground in front of Elsa's grave, tears of happiness falling at the memory. I reach out and touch the headstone, tracing Elsa's name. Then I stand up, kiss my hand and place it on the top of the slab of memorial stone. Then I walk back to my car, get in and start the drive to Rapunzel's house.

 **AN: Welp, thats Chapter 2. A little shorter then the first one, but I feel like that was the best place to end this one before I made it too long. I was wondering if you would rather I wrote past and present stuff in seperate chapters, or just keep doing it the way I have been. I do definitely plan on making a whole chapter just for ElsAnna at some point, but if you want the alternating chapters, jus' lemme know in the comments.**


	3. Just a quick update

Okay, so I suck at this. I've wrote and re-wrote Ch. 3 several times and i just... don't like it, so this story is gonna be on hiatus until I can get it right. I do have something I've been working on, with a few chapters already written. Its going to be short, maybe 10 chapters, so expect that soon. Thats about it, so I'll see y'all around.


	4. Another Update

Okay, Its been a while, again...

I'm working on getting a laptop, because writing on a cell sucks ass. I have been working on a story, this one is for Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, if you haven't seen it, you should. Anyway, once I get a laptop, I'll be re-writing She Was. The 2 chapters I posted won't change to much, just some minor stuff I wanted to clean up. That's it for now, hope y'all have a great day.


End file.
